


Love and War

by I_am_a_Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Golden Era, harry potter imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Weasley/pseuds/I_am_a_Weasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Love and War<br/>Ship: Draco x Reader<br/>Summary: Draco and (Y/N) have been together for two years. After Harry has been brought back to Hogwarts dead and Voldemort is asking for more followers, (Y/N) Tries to convince Draco to stay.<br/>Notes: (Y/N) - Your Name<br/>Requested: No</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> You can request Imagines on my Tumblr, Rachel-lizzie-dare.

(Y/N) was with Draco in the Great Hall when the shouting began.

“Who’s that?”

“Guys look!“

The students and teachers were guided to the front gates of the castle. Though they did not look like the gates anymore. They had fallen over and shattered into a million pieces as the building around them were piles of rubble. (Y/N) held on to Draco’s hand so they would not get lost in the crowd. Everyone had gathered at the gates and stared at the people before them.

(Y/N) tried to get a glimpse of who was arriving. She noticed Death Eaters. And tons of them. She could not bring herself to look at Draco, but she squeezed his hand as reassurance that he was okay… Well, as much as he could be.

He squeezed back weakly as they anxiously watched the group approach. They seemed to walk as slow as possible, causing the tension to burn in the air. As they got closer, (Y/N) noticed Hagrid, ropes around his arms and was being guided by some of the Death Eaters. But she looked closer and noticed someone in his arms. No. It could not be.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort shouted as he walked towards us with a wide grin across his face. Gasps and murmurs filled the group. (Y/N) looked up at Draco and stared into his grey eyes with shock. It could not be Harry, The Boy Who Lived.

Voldemort continued, grasping their attention, “Harry Potter is dead, and from this day forth, you put your faith in me.” Once again, gasps fell upon the group, more heated than the last. (Y/N) glanced up at Draco again and whispered, “what are we going to do?”

“Relax, (Y/N). We’ve already talked about this. I will not go to his side. Ever again.”

(Y/N) nodded. She trusted Draco more than anything. She knew about Draco’s Mark and his history with Voldemort, but she accepted him despite it. She stared back at Harry’s lifeless body as Hagrid gripped him desperately.

Voldemort shouted once again, “Harry Potter is dead!” This time, the Death Eaters behind him laughed and shouted with glee.

(Y/N) could not stand it. She wanted to kill every last Death Eater. Harry had been her first friend at Hogwarts since first year. She could not believe that it had only been six years ago when everything was so peaceful. No one died. And now, they had lost Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, and many others. No one was safe.

Voldemort walked back and forth across the grounds in front of the two groups. “Now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die.” At that, (Y/N) looked up at Draco once again, silently hoping he would not join them.

Suddenly, Lucius shouted from across the grounds eagerly, “Draco. Draco.” 

(Y/N) knew this would happen. She kept her eyes on Draco’s as she whispered, “Draco. Please don’t,” Tears welling up, “p-please don’t go over there.”

Draco did not respond this time. He could not. He would not.

“Draco,” another voice said. This time it was not Lucius; it was Narcissa. No. Not Narcissa, please. (Y/N)’s eyes silently flooded with tears as she stared at Draco.

“Draco, please. Please.” (Y/N) sobbed silently. He looked at her once more, squeezed her hand weakly and said,

“I’m sorry.”

(Y/N) stood in confusion, but not for long. Draco had let go of her hand and was walking towards the Death Eaters. No.

She ran after him, shoving herself through the crowd of students after him. “Draco!” she cried, “Draco, please! You promised!”

He looked up at (Y/N) as a single tear spilled down his face. His lip quivered, but he said nothing, then turned around and walked towards Voldemort. He left her. It was over.

(Y/N) decided to try again, “Oh, I see, Draco. Those two years we were together were for nothing? Really?” This time, her tears started to come down faster.  

He did not say anything.

Draco reached his parents and they apparated off the grounds. (Y/N) could not believe it.

None of this was happening. It was all a dream. She convinced herself that she’ll wake up in her bed next to Draco and everything will be back to normal. She pinched herself hard, repeatedly. Tears burned down her face as she walked back up to the castle. Her head spun and thoughts ran through her head. She could not cry. Not here, not now. (Y/N) was too deafened by the event had just happened to care to see what was currently happening before her eyes. But what she did notice was various voices shouting what sounded like,

“Harry’s alive!”

“What? How could this happen?”

“Run for cover!”

followed by the sounds of rock being shattered by spells cast from wands. Professor Sprout guided (Y/N) and the other students who were unwilling to fight, inside the castle. She assigned groups of their houses to stay together while they ran for shelter. She had run slowly behind her assigned group as they made their way to Slytherin Common Rooms. 

She was deafened by thoughts as the scene replayed in her head. Draco squeezing her hand, him walking across the grounds, ‘ _I’m sorry’_. She could not hear what was happening, but there were muffled shouts. Once she sat in her bed, she let the tears fall. She sobbed for what seemed like hours before she heard a faint knock at the door. She wiped the tears quickly as she made her way towards the noise. She opened it slowly and looked up at the grey eyes she was gazing at not long ago.

“Draco,” she breathed. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she saw him. Was this real?

“Hi, (Y/N).”

Anger flooded her body as she slammed the door which he stopped with his hand. Desperate to get away, she turned and threw herself onto her bed as she let the tears fall once again. Draco stood patiently, too scared to move. After a minute, she sat up and looked at Draco.

“You- you betrayed me! How could you do that?”

“(Y/N), believe me, I am so so so sorry.” he begged while taking a cautious step towards her.

She scoffed, “Do you know how I felt when you walked across to your parents?” He shook his head slightly. “I felt humiliated. Like those two years meant nothing to you.”

“But- they didn’t! I- I regretted it as soon as I crossed. I didn’t want to leave you. You have to believe me!”

(Y/N) sighed harshly, “I don’t know what to think anymore, but how, in the name of Merlin, did you get back here?”

Draco took another cautious step towards her as he explained, “As soon as we apparated back to my house, I immediately regretted it and I knew I belonged with you. I pulled my mother aside and explained everything to her. She took it kindly and let me come back.”

(Y/N) did not know what to think, “Wha- what about your father?”

“He doesn’t know yet.” he stared into her eyes. She looked back and noticed the hurt. The first time he has ever looked like this. Battered, worn, tired, and scared. Scared that she’ll never forgive him. Scared that she’ll never love him again.

“Draco, I-“

“I know, It’s a lot to take in, but please, think about it. I really want to be with you. I really do. I realized you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. No one could ever make me this happy. Please.”

They sat on (Y/N)’s bed for a minute, silently thinking, before (Y/N) interrupted, “I- I don’t think I can forgive you yet, Draco.”

He looked down at his hands and muttered, “I thought you wouldn’t.”

“But-,” she sighed. “I still need time to think. I still don’t know. About this. About us.”

A couple tears slid down his face, “Yeah, okay.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He had hoped that he got her back.

“I’m sorry, Draco. It’s just, I- I wasn’t expecting you to do that. You did promise after all.”

He sighed, “I did, but I just wasn’t expecting my mother to be there.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t make it any better. Just- please let me think about it. I’ll send you an owl once I’ve decided. I promise.”

Draco nodded quickly, “Okay. I’ll go, then. The war is over and I’m- I’m going to help them with the…. bodies,” he choked on the last word. “I’ll be waiting for your owl.”

“Okay. Goodbye, Draco.”

“Goodbye, (Y/N).”

He walked out the door and closed it quietly. She noticed his shoulders shaking, but what she did not notice was his heart shattering into a million pieces.


End file.
